


Leprechauns

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: Daniel makes a magical comment in his sleep. Merritt can't resist a chance to tease his partner mercilessly. He's just having fun, after all.
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Merritt McKinney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Leprechauns

“Whoa, whoa. Up and at ‘em, Danny boy.” 

The bed shifts and Daniel squirms from beneath Merritt’s cocooning arms. He rests on his stomach beneath the heavy comforter, rubbing half-lidded eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

“What?” 

Merritt props himself up on his elbows and watches his partner, his eyes gleaming with amusement. The messy mop of hair and angled limbs take a silhouetted form in the room’s darkness. It’s far past every Horseman’s bedtime, but Merritt can’t let this one go. 

“You’re talking in your sleep again. Seems like you had a little nightmare there and, uh, I’m pretty sure it was about leprechauns.” 

Daniel faces Merritt, his face creased in confused, and blinks repeatedly. 

“What? No, no that’s not what I said. You must have misheard. I’m fine. Let’s just go back to sleep.” 

Daniel snuggles back into his pillow. Merritt faces his partner and raises up on one arm, smiling down. His body tingles with repressed amusement.

“Yea see, problem with that is you definitely said leprechauns and if there are some dangerous little bow-tied men afoot, well then I need to be awake. You know, in case my boyfriend needs protection for his, uh, lucky charms?” 

Daniel sighs into the pillow. “Can we please just let this go?” 

“Nope.” Merritt twists the bedside lamp to on, showering them both in warm light. Daniel groans. “So, tell me, Danny. How did the leprechauns hurt ya? Let me guess, it was with their tiny fists.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Sure ya do.” Merritt grins, his cheeks flushed with delight. “Okay, how about you climb out of your pillow there and talk to me about this trauma you’ve suffered. We’ll get through this together, Daniel, I promise.” 

The showman pushes himself further into the pillow, folding its edges over his face.

“I’d rather suffocate myself.” 

Merritt chuckles. “Oh come on, don’t give into the leprechauns now. We got ‘em right by their little orange beards.” 

Daniel pushes himself up on all fours with a dramatic harrumph. 

“I’m going to the couch.” 

Merritt’s arm slides around the slim waste. Daniel barely puts up a fight as it gently guides him down into their shared bed. 

“No need to be hasty, Danno. You know I’m just teasing. Come here.” 

Daniel allows Merritt to pull him back against his chest with an exaggerated sigh. The showman shrinks, his awkward legs folding into a fetal pose. His head bows to rest on Merritt’s upper arm, giving the mentalist a full view of his soft messy locks. Merritt finds this all utterly adorable and appreciates how the younger man fits perfectly against his wide torso. 

They lie in silence for a few minutes, Daniel’s body finally relaxing into its pre-sleep state within Merritt’s protective arms. Just when the mentalist is about to give into sleep himself, a timid and groggy question pierces the silence.

“Are you going to tell the others?” 

Merritt smiles into layers of dark brown hair, running his thumb in calming circles over Daniel’s chest. The heartbeat beneath is steady and reassuring. 

“Nah, I like our little inside jokes.” Then he leans down and whispers into Daniel’s ear. “Besides, I think we found our new safe word.” 

This earns an abrupt laugh from the younger man, contenting Merritt enough for him to turn off the light, lie back, and close his eyes again.

He holds Daniel extra tight, just in case the leprechauns return.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NYSE or the magicians within. I just play with them on occassion. 
> 
> Author's Note: Just my favorite magicians being cute and sarcastic together in bed. Don't look too far behind the curtain. Enjoy!


End file.
